jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Double Or Nothing
JackWorthyToppMartian (JWTM)'s 2014 single/ninteenth track, Double Or Nothing, produced by Omito (using "Big Sean/Tyga 'Thousand' Type Beat") is actually for his mixtape, Fast Kid Rapper. Written by JWTM (as JoeySideFire). JWTM's "Double Or Nothing" (prod. by Omito Beats) Lyrics Hook (x2) or nothin' (x2) Tell haters imma take over the world And im stuntin' or nothin' (x2) Been a few things missin' Whole new tradition Verse 1 Don't worry bout another service, haters gon' think your worthless Keep on trying, don't let em get to your head if you want then you can panic But that would seem less commandic and obviously not demandin' Making millions in the ceiling and cash into checks Others would be worthless whiling were struggling for fame I'll never back down, Operation: JoeyHighGrade Leaving town and arrive straight up in Atlanta Too much bar basement parties like being famous A lot of people in this party hope that y'all get focused Failure's what I call illusion means it don't exist Twist the story's effection with awesome gymnastics Grown teen's flow like an adult, and beware of acid magic Me in the rap battle vs. Dark Wroyall, honestly who sounds better? Reminisce on what I said on track 5, with my life undercover in a beehive Turns out the camel was marked abnormal, and absorbed all plant soil Devouring all the scavengers with Eclipse marks found on radars Hook (x2) or nothin' (x2) Tell the haters imma take over the world And im stuntin' or nothin' (x2) Been a few things missin' Whole new tradition Verse 2: (going fast) Whole new tradition, topback missin' Tell ur haters (tell ur haters) they'll be left in prison Martian writes in cryptid, same to hieroglyphs And once you've read this you'll notice i'm a marksman Get the message i'm cool, calm, and collected Don't fuss as much eating competition as breakfast Y'all never thought my next level was just as vicious Theoretically, it's been told that I spit true acid (going slower) Fatal attraction, don't look in the eye of the pyramid I'm against Illuminati rituals cause i'm the antagonist Jump start a whole new era of dynamic and ludicrous If I don't change the world soon, money war will arise Lost some of my ancient raps in the Sphinx, guess now i'm moving backwards Push to the maximum factor, I trap like venomous tractors Just remember what the blueprint said about the Mirage I'll create a way to visualize it all the time from the garage Next time, tell the Pharaoh: "your teams stacked against the odds" And also tell him, "Jack Worthy is a king transforming to a god" Well tell the bae, Karen, stop Medusa cause she's staring (She bad) Crazy how the war starts off from jealousy to finding these analogies Hook (x2) or nothin' (x2) Tell the haters imma take over the world And im stuntin' or nothin' (x2) Must of been a few things missin Whole new tradition Outro x2: Whole new tradition, topback missin' (topback missin') Tell your haters, tell your haters they'll be left in prison Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:First Mixtape Songs